


Wearing nothing but your cologne

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Or Stevebucky?, Smut, Songfic, Will I Ever Write Something That Isn't Fluff?, but wait, probably not, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: Steve is on a mission.Bucky wants to surprise him when he comes back.





	Wearing nothing but your cologne

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut, and somehow it ended up being very cute.  
> I don't own any of these characters or the song featured in this story, which btw is Cologne by Selena Gomez.

_There's a reason you're everywhere_

_Breathe you in like you're in the air_

 

_-_

 

He missed Steve every damn time he wasn’t around. He had left for a mission with the Avengers and while Bucky wanted to be there, he didn’t feel like he was ready. For now at least.

 

One thing Bucky did when Steve was away was spraying Steve’s cologne everywhere in their apartment so it could smell like him and it made the wait more bearable.

 

It worked to a level, but it also made Bucky get a little turned on. All. The. Time.

 

Every night he and Steve got on the phone, rushed words, muffled moans on Steve’s side and they got off together.

 

Sometimes just listening to Steve’s voice did it for Bucky, sometimes it took a little more effort. However smelling Steve in their bed was the main factor of his constant half mast.

 

It was a little annoying, to say the least. But he guessed it was a little Pavlovian response. The first times they had sex Bucky had buried his face on Steve’s neck and didn’t let go until both came.

 

_-_

 

_Every second here without you,_

_I pretend we're skin to skin_

__

_-_

 

It was one of those days he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Steve was on this damn mission for fourteen days now. No coming back until they got intel and destroyed the Hydra base.

 

But he was so distracted, he hadn’t heard from Bucky yet. It was only noon, he knew, but it still bothered him. Bucky was a grown up, he didn’t have to report to Steve every hour. He wasn’t his handler.

 

Steve tried to talk some sense to himself, he obviously knew all of these things already. In spite of his teammates making fun of him and saying they had separation anxiety, Steve knew how far they had come with their relationship for it to be something healthy for both of them.

 

Even though Steve was distracted he still tried to keep his head in the mission, because they could only go home if it was finished after all.

Thankfully Steve didn’t have much time to dwell on the fact Bucky still hadn’t contacted him by four o’clock because Nat finally got the intel they needed. After that everything was a bit of rushed, they barely had time to plan and act on it.

 

It was all gunshots and punches, but it meant Steve got to go home soon. His heart leaped a little thing of Bucky when he got on the jet back to New York.

 

_-_

 

_Every single breath reminds me that you never, ever left_

_Every time I think about you, I can feel my hand give in_

 

_-_

 

Bucky didn’t contact Steve the whole day, he didn’t hear from him, too. Although he knew how hazy those missions could get, he still worried.

 

After some time Bucky lost himself in his thoughts. He was still surprised how easy it was for him and Steve to get together and shift their relationship from friends to lovers. How hard they worked to be together and be better for each other.

 

He smiled to himself thinking how amazing they were when they were together. One always seemed to get the best out of the other.

 

His mind wandered for quite sometime after that, thinking how Steve had never left Bucky even when he fell, even when he didn’t remember, even when he knew he had been a bitch to deal with.

 

Even when Steve wasn’t there physically, he always made sure he knew a part of him would always be with Bucky. He loved that man so much it was almost unbearable.

 

Maybe people were right when they said they were disgustingly sweet.

 

He decided to surprise Steve when he got the message he would be coming home tonight.

 

_-_

 

_I love it, and you know it_

_All the way down_

_Feels like you're around_

 

_-_

 

All Steve heard from Bucky was radio silence after a quick “ok” after texting him he would be coming back that night.

 

He was starting to worry thinking that something had happened to him. Maybe he was upset because of something Steve had said. Steve tried to recall their last phone call. He blushed thinking of how loud Bucky had moaned last night, just by listening to the things Steve wanted to do to him when he came back.

 

They had the wildest chemistry he had ever seen or felt. They just knew what the other needed without having to say a word.

 

He felt himself getting hard just imagining Bucky in their bed all alone, a hand on his dick and coming for Steve on the speaker of his phone. He must have looked so pretty blushing all the way down to his nipples and breathing hard.

 

If Steve had been there Bucky would’ve cracked a joke while moaning like a pro, God, Steve missed him in the rawest meaning of the word. He missed the way Bucky was a little shit, his humor, his body, his mind.

 

If soulmates existed he knew they were it. He had been thinking of popping the question. He needs to go looking for a ring.

 

He couldn’t wait to arrive home. One more hour of the flight left and he was going insane. He tried to get clean the best he could in the Quinjet.

 

When it was time to land he told the others he would be coming the next day for debriefing. He couldn’t do it now, he needed to know what was up with Bucky. He texted him again that they had landed and he was going home right away.

 

_-_

 

_Cause you're keeping me safe and warm_

_Even when I'm home alone_

_Wearing nothing but your cologne_

__

_-_

 

Bucky got Steve’s text and started getting the last details right. He had taken a shower already, got all clean and ready. He was wearing only Steve’s cologne and their favorite butt plug.

 

He changed the sheets of their bed, squirming every time the anal plug shifted slightly inside him. He tried to breathe through his nose and calm himself down. To say it wasn’t working was the least.

 

He got lube and condoms ready on the nightstand and propped himself on the bed when he heard steps outside the apartment door.

 

-

 

Steve got to the front door. It was silent inside. He frowned a little, got his keys and opened the door.

 

He turned straight to their bedroom when he saw Bucky neither in the kitchen nor in the living room.

 

He sucked in a breath when he saw Bucky on their bed. Ass up and looking at him over his shoulder with the slyest smirk he had ever seen on the other man’s face.

 

“Welcome home, Stevie.” At that Steve moaned lowly before getting to Bucky on the bed, he was stark-naked and smelling like him. “Bucky" Steve wined, manhandling him to his from so they could kiss. “Fuck, I love you,” Steve said in between kisses, running his hands all over Bucky’s naked body. His nipples, his hips, thighs, ass, then back up, his shoulders, neck, and face.

 

Bucky smiled at him, “and I love you, too.” Just then they started undressing Steve. When both of them were naked, Steve finally acknowledged the butt plug Bucky was wearing.

 

“You’ve gotten ready for me, babe?” He said pressing down on the base of the plug. Bucky didn’t even answer, he just put his legs up and apart so Steve could assess him easily, humming and moaning the whole time. “Yeah,” he could say, at last, panting a bit.

 

Steve kissed Bucky’s neck and shoulders while playing with the plug, taking it off to its largest part and putting it back in, slowly fucking Bucky and driving the other and himself a bit crazy.

 

Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulders, “Stevie, baby, please I need more.”

 

At that Steve pushed away to look for lube and condoms, “Nightstand," Bucky pointed at it. Steve found it and grabbed the lube. He moved Bucky so he was holding the back of the knees, Steve poured lube into his fingers and rubbed it so it could warn up a little, he took the plug off and got three fingers in.

 

Bucky moaned loud when Steve started massaging his prostate, squirming and rocking his ass into Steve’s hand. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He suddenly needed more, he needed to feel Steve, to have the proof he was back and safe with him.

 

“Need to feel you inside me.” Bucky panted looking at Steve. “Yeah, me too,” Steve responded. “I want you to ride me, is that okay, babe?” Steve asked running his free hand through Bucky’s hair while still fucking him with the other, never letting down on the rhythm. Bucky nodded a little desperate. Steve got his fingers out, opened a condom, Bucky took it from him and when Steve sat down, Bucky put it on his dick, slicking him with lube right after.

 

When Bucky crawled into Steve’s lap and sunk down on his dick, they both sighed. “This position is my favorite because I can look at your face,” Steve said running his finger on Bucky’s cheekbone.

 

“You're a sap,” Bucky touched his forehead on Steve’s. He rode him until both of them were spent and exhausted. Bucky came with Steve’s hand wrapped around his dick and Steve came right after. He could never resist Bucky’s blissed-out face.

 

They took a shower together, washing each other tenderly, touching and laughing, kissing and hugging. Bucky loved taking showers with Steve because while they were always touching, there was where he felt the closest to the man he loved. Maybe it was because both were vulnerable, naked and wet, maybe it was the domesticity it brought him.

 

They cuddled up on the bed after changing the sheets quickly. Having Bucky’s back to his chest Steve blurted out, “You should marry me.” Bucky turned in his arms, “Should I now?” Bucky smiled softly at him. Steve swore lowly. “That wasn’t how I planned to do this.” He frowned.

 

Bucky touched between his eyes to ease the crease that was there now. “However you would’ve asked I’d say yes. You know that, right?”

 

”So it’s a yes?”

 

“Yeah” Bucky hugged him close. “In every version of reality, there’s not one I’d say no to you, Stevie.” He paused. “I still want a ring, though” He pushed Steve a little to look at him in the face, smiling. Steve laughed, “Of course, you’ll get it all.” They were quiet for a while. Enjoying being in each other's arms.

 

“I’m with you till the end of the line,” Steve said before smiling at Bucky sounding sleepy.

 

“I’m with you till the end of the line,” Bucky said it back at him, like he always would from now on.


End file.
